


you’re a doll, baby.

by gwhore



Category: Child's Play/Chucky (Movies)
Genre: Abuse, Blood and Gore, F/M, Hostage Situations, Killer Dolls, Murder, Possession, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension, Size Difference, Some Humor, reader is a little disturbed, will add tags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-28
Updated: 2017-09-28
Packaged: 2019-01-06 09:04:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12208080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gwhore/pseuds/gwhore
Summary: bonnie and clyde? more like barbie and ken.





	you’re a doll, baby.

**Author's Note:**

> series of mostly drabbles pertaining to female!reader x chucky. takes place after the events of seed but before curse.
> 
> enjoy.

“did you get thrown into a wood chipper?”

“it was an industrial fan, actually. and fuck you for asking.”

“whoa someone’s touchy. i didn’t mean anything by it. the scars are pretty badass and — can you stop fucking pointing that me?”

it’d been two days since the murderous doll had taken you hostage. your job sometimes required you to stay late hours. after a couple of months of employment you got used to the overtime and expected the night to go just like any other. it’s safe to say you didn’t expect to have the cool barrel of a gun pressed against your temple upon climbing into the driver’s side of your car. the pissed off plastic ginger wielding it was the icing on the cake.

so, here you were lying on your stomach spread across the length of your bed with zip-ties cutting into your wrists, the staring contest you were having with the pistol still going strong.

arching what little remained of his(?) right brow the doll carefully eyed the weapon and then you before shrugging.

“eh i guess so. i ain’t gonna kill ya’...yet. if you’re good for the time being then when i do i’ll make it quick. deal?”

you looked at him as if he’d grown a second head. not that anything could surprise you anymore given the circumstances.

“what kind of bullshit deal is that?!” apparently he didn’t appreciate your tone because you heard the gun being cocked. 

“the kind of bullshit deal that you take. otherwise toots i’ll blow a hole in your goddamn stomach and watch you bleed out like a stuck pig.”

 **fuck that**. the second you saw a good opening you were getting out of dodge. until then you’d play his game. while rolling your eyes a sigh of utter irritation slipped from your lips. his scarred ones stretched into a smug little grin.

“atta’ girl. you and i are gonna be getting very acquainted, right? well then the name’s charles lee ray but everyone calls me _chucky_.”

if only you had used those vacation days.

**Author's Note:**

> feel free to suggest ideas and critique!


End file.
